<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Dark Nights n Baddie Tings at the Hazbin Hotel by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413379">Dark Dark Nights n Baddie Tings at the Hazbin Hotel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Don't Starve (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson dies as usual, but doesn't respawn in the Constant... Instead he finds himself at the HAZBIN HOTEL. There, he meets strange people, and one man, who will change his life forever...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilson/Angel Dust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. new beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilstheater/gifts">evilstheater</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for suicide but i made it as nondescriptive as possible</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilson was having a good time doing science in the Constnat. He was with Maxwell. After a good day of science and magic they said bye bye and then Wilson went to his camp. He sat in his tent, sipping fermented berry juice. He felt a little tipsy as he tapped into his radio. The radio was his favourite thing to spend time with. It was where he listened to all the strange demonic signals that Charlie sent out. However instead of demonic yelling, he heard something very different. </p><p>
It was Maxwell's voice! "Was with that scientist bitch today. He smells really bad, is fat and ugly, and is a fake fan of motion city soundtrack, maximo park, faded paper figures, the main drag, ramona falls, and  Cloud Cult. He says he is an avant teen but all the bands he follows have over 10,000 monthly listeners on spotify. Im kicking him off of my spotify family plan!" </p><p>
There were tears in Wilson's eyes as he quickly kept listening for other voices, only to hear the other peoples voices. They were all agreeing with what maxwell said. Wilson turned off his radio and began to cry hysterically as he  opened his personal chest where he found his razor. He non descriptively rolled up his gloves, cut his arms, and bleededto the tune of "Sometime Around Midnight" by The Airborne Toxic Event. </p><p>
"And you walk, under the streetlights, and your too drunk to notice that everyone is staring at you... You dont care what you look like, the world has fallen around you... You just have to see her.. you just have to see her..." Suddenly, wilson passed away! He opened his eyes after taht to see that he was no longer in the constant anymore, but a strange hotel. It was coloured in red and fuschia tones. The receptionest at the desk said, "Welcome to the hazbin hotel."</p><p>
Wilson gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a strange men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilson was in his new room at the hazbin hotel. He was scared. Was he in hell? or was this heaven? His death was by suicide so he had committed mortal sin accourding to the catholic church. He was in Hell. </p><p>Wilson sighed as he looked out the window, and saw things explosion. He saw things like prostitues ,and tax collectors. He saw weeping and gnashing of teeth. The sky was red too, with black clouds.</p><p>He decided to walk outside and walked outside the hotel. There, something caught his eye. It was a vending machine! He could get his favouite coce cola and maybe some oreos or a $2 cookie! But when he ran over to the vending machie, he saw that the snacks in the machine were not conventional. They were straneg. The labels on the package said things like "cocaine" and "heroin", and some even said "meth." Wilson was scared.</p><p>While he sat outside there and deliberated what to do, he saw someone coming up to the venting machine. They were tall and attractive, and he looked like he loved hot topic and bought all his clothes from there. He had white hair and black thigh high boots. He had red gloves on each of his four arms and a huge bowtie, which he wore over his striped white and pink tuxedo whicch barely held in his huge hot tits. Wilson blushed and averted his gaze up to the persons face. He had one black eye, but not in the "got punched" way this guy's left eye was pitch black, like a demon. His pupils were red and he had one gold tooth.  Overall this man was a mega hottie, and looked like a slut to boot.</p><p>"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi!" Wilson stuttered as he stepped away from the vending machine, allowing the other man to step up.</p><p>"Hey smexy wexy, you looking for a fix too babe?" The sexy one winked, as he typed "BOJACK" into the machine. A little bag of heroin and a needle popped out. Wilson watched as the sexy one took the bag and filled the needle with it, and then injected its contents into  his arm. He sighed with relief. "Damn withdrawal.." Then he looked at wilson "You wanna try? The sexy one said" the sexy one said.</p><p>"Yes sir." Wison said. The man injected the heroin into wilsons arm and he immediately felt high, sort of like when he drank fermented berry wine, but it was better. It was more transcendent. He truly felt like a denizen of hell, because now he knew about the carnal pleasure that life had to offer. He felt really high. "Oh my god! this is so awesome!"</p><p>"Indeed." The taller and sexier one smirked. Wilson felt that when this man was smilling at him, he was receiving a blessing from above, only that he was receivng a blessing from below because he was in hell. He blushed and made eye contact with him, but looked away  because he did not like making eye contact, it was part of his condition that he had been diagnosed with at age 3.</p><p>"Im wilson... what's your name...handsome?" He barely managed to say, under the effect of the heroin.</p><p>The sexy man laughed and looked really high.. "My name is angel dust."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. new chick at school!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a fun day hanging out with Angeel dust, who was really smexy sexy wexy, Wilson felt really happy. It had been a long day but eventaully it was getting dark(darker than it already was). And Angle Dust had to go. He wrote his telephone number on wilson's ungloved hand and did not coment on the scabs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me, dear” he said as he whisked away like mushroom spores settling in the dirt. Or more like a cloud of smoke, the ones that blew awya from the big brown ciggarillies that maxwell always smorked. but like in reverse motion. wilson missed maxwell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped back into his hotel room, listening to Good Morning Fire Eater by Copeland. it was his favourite song ever and it was what he liked to listen to. in the morning and in the night time or even in the evening. or the dawn. he looked at the smudged writing on his arm . Angel Dust had handwriting like a girl. Like those girls in high school you sat next to in science class who would pull out a different highlighter for every sentence in their stupid little notebooks. It was very gay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson woudl not know about being gay. He knew about wes, who was really into him but he did not reciprocate, maybe he thought he did once but he was too stone for it all, he knew about willow who was  a femoid and not the one for him, he knew about maxwell. Ugly and mean but he somewhat enjoyed spending time with him. Even though, he cyber bullied him! And in te end had caused his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did they feel on the surface, int he constant, wison wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay on the dirty hotel bed on his stomach and kicked his legs like a teenage femoid writing in her diary. Cockroaches were crawling everywhere, it was raining flower beetles, yellow jackets, silverfishes and slugs outside but thankfully not in the hazbin hotel. Inside was all red and fuchsia and he could hear some demon singing another Parry Gripp tune outside. And he didnt CARE. He still felt the effects of the heroin. But the day was over so he closed his eyes and felled asleept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the sky was red. The sky was red every day in hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise and shine mr sanza” wisone said the cockroach who was snuggling on his right pillow,(wilson was using the left side of the bed.).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cockroach was a demon of hell who was squatting with wilson for free. Wilson was used to people using him so he didnt mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another explosion was outside ad wilson knew that he would see the cute man from yesterday. He slipped on his white dress shirt, red and black striped waistcoat, and black pants. he put on his black dress shoes too and went to go see Angel Dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel Dust was not in the same spot as before. He was with some one eyed chick who was eyeing his breats. She was what they call a lesbian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wison confidently strode up to the two and said, “Hello angel dust. and hello..?” He epeted her to finish his sentence with his her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO IS THIS? ANOTHER TRANSGENDER?” she screamed and wison cringed rely hard, tho it was not at the volume of her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel dust saw that wison was uncomfortable. Kind and caring as he was he came up to wilson and put one of his four arms on wilsons shoulde and told his girlfriend “this is Wilson, hes my little invert. CHK” He clicked his tonguge as he winked at her. Wilson BLUSHED! Suddnely , angie dust looked hesitnet. “You are.. in circulation wilson... arent you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In circulation? Did that mean... single? “Yes..” wilson said shyly. He was excited to get to know angel dsts friend, any good company of angel dusts would be good company for him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Angel dust smirked sexil.y. “Hey............ lets blow this popsicle stand n get some coke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though wilon had never tried coke that was not cola coca, he was excited yet scarrded. Not only for the next part of the day, but for what the night time would be like too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>